


Darling, We'll Be Okay

by AngstyZebra



Series: VLD Tumblr Events [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Soulmates, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Guess what time it is...It’s time for Shance Fluff Week 2018! A whole week full of fluffy shance content! What could be better than that? Nothing. Except for maybe a season 6 trailer.A collection of 8 short fics for each of the following Shance Fluff Week 2018 prompts:June 04: Dreams/MemoriesJune 05: Silence/Laughter (Underage Drinking)June 06: Friends/Family (Post-War)June 07: Youth/Old Age (Plans For The Future)June 08: Warm/ColdJune 09: War/Peace (Soulmates)June 10: Trust/LoveJune 11: Free Day





	1. Day 1 - Dreams/Memories

Lately, the Galra have been more relentless than usual. The team had expected things to go more smoothly after Lotor became emperor, but they were wrong. After the Kral Zera, the Galra Empire became very divided. Missions were rough, diplomatic meetings were difficult, and breaks were few and far between.

The mission they had gone on today was a tough one that had everyone worn out and sluggish. Hunk’s stress cooking became the night’s dinner and everyone arrived soon his dinner call.

Everyone except for Lance.

He was hurt more than the others during the battle, although not badly enough to warrant a trip to a pod. Bruises and cuts littered his body, but nothing severe. Shiro patched him up after their short after-battle meeting on the bridge, which was when Lance had mentioned going to take a nap in his and Shiro’s shared bed.

“Take as long as you need.” Shiro said, and pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips.

Shiro walked to their room to wake Lance up for dinner. When he arrived, Lance was drooling on Shiro’s pillow and his legs were tangled in the blanket. He smiled fondly at the younger man and walked over to shake him from his sleep. He groaned sleepily and mumbled something incoherent. Shiro laughed softly and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “It’s time for dinner.”

“I don't wanna get up.” Lance whined.

“Come on, you need to eat. Especially after how scratched up you got.”

Lance cracked an eye open and reached his arms out. “Carry me.” Shiro was going to deny the request, but one look into those pretty blue eyes had him bending over to pick Lance up. He giggled and pressed a loud, dramatic kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “My strong hero.” he giggled with a big dopey smile stretched across his face.

“What's got you so smiley? Have a nice rest?” Shiro teased as he started towards the kitchen. The castle was big so it would take a few minutes to get there.

Lance hummed. “Yeah, had a good dream and then woke up to a beautiful face.”

“But I thought I woke you up.” Shiro said, tilting his head to the side in fake confusion.

“Oh, shut up. You're very beautiful.”

Shiro smiled. “Alright, alright. So what was this dream about?”

“My family. All of us were on the beach and I was collecting shells with my brother Marco.”

Shiro was worried for a second since Lance got homesick easily. But he didn't seem sad at the moment, and he actually seemed to be happier than usual. He found Lance, multiple times, sitting in the middle of the star map Coran had showed them. He was always so quiet and unlike his usual self at those times, and it made Shiro’s heart ache.

Shiro wishes he could just take away all of Lance’s pain and sadness, but that wasn't possible. All he could do was be there for Lance and tell him how much he was loved. He knew it helped, but that didn't mean it cured his homesickness completely. He loved Lance so much and he would give this boy anything and everything if he could because that's what he deserved.

“Sounds like a nice dream.”

Lance nodded against Shiro’s chest and there was comfortable silence for a minute. Lance spoke quietly then, and if there was any noise other than the distant whir behind the castle walls, Shiro wouldn't have caught it. “I want to take you there one day… To meet my family and to see the beach where I grew up.”

“We’ll go there one day, sweetheart. I promise.”

Lance smiled at the pet name. “When we get back to Earth, let's collect shells and make matching necklaces together. And go swimming and watch the sunset on the beach too.” Shiro took note of the fact that Lance said “when” and not “if” they get back to Earth, and kissed his forehead. “That all sounds lovely. Especially if I'm doing it with you.”

Lance’s face heated up and he hid his buried himself further into Shiro’s chest. “You big sap.”

When they arrived at the dining room, Hunk took one look at Shiro carrying Lance and slapped his hands over Pidge’s eyes. “No PDA in front of the children!”

“Hunk, I'm only two years younger than you!”

Things had been rough lately, but Shiro knew in that moment that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	2. Day 2 - Silence/Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silence/laughter part isn't until the very end oops

The team had landed on a nearby planet to stock up on supplies. The locals were a part of the coalition and gave them everything they needed, even throwing a small celebration for the paladins. While everyone else was off doing other things at the party, Lance was alone at the refreshments table when he found something _very_ interesting.

There were bottles of alien alcohol on the table, which Coran had told them should not be touched because he didn’t want anyone getting drunk. They were tall transparent bottles and the liquid was a glowing neon blue.

Did you really expect Lance to just _not touch them_? So he took a bottle when nobody was looking and carried it sneakily up to his and Shiro’s shared room. He stashed it in the closet under a pile of clothes, where he hoped Shiro wouldn't find it. After he made sure it wasn’t noticeable, Lance hurried back to the party and hoped he would get back before anybody realized he was gone.

When he reached the refreshments table once more, a voice spoke up from behind him, “Where have you been?” Lance turned around and faced Shiro.

“I wasn't gone that long. Did you miss me? Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Shiro laughed at that and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Lance’s lips. “Maybe.”

Lance’s face heated up a bit at that. “Well… I have something interesting planned for later. Just for the two of us.”

“Oh? I'm listening.”

Lance held up a finger in front of him. “Nope! It's a surprise.”

Shiro crossed his arms. “Now I'm even more curious.”

“You gotta be patient! For now, dance with me.”

After the celebration, Lance Shiro went back to their room to change out of their armor. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lance to tell him what the surprise was. He watched as Lance bent down in front of the closet and searched through a pile of clothes. He turned to smirk at Shiro before standing up, the alcohol in hand.

Shiro recognized it instantly and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Why do you have that? Is that was the ‘surprise’ is?”

“It’s _part of_ the surprise. Come on, we’re sneaking out for a little while.” He explained.

Shiro smiled. “I'm even _more_ curious as to where this is going now.”

Lance giggled and made his way towards the door. Shiro just shook his head fondly at Lance’s antics and followed after him, bringing their hands together as they walked.

Twenty minutes later, they were on the beach of the planet’s only ocean. It was dark but the stars shining above them and the glowing alcohol gave them enough light. Lance stopped walking and looked up at Shiro.

“I wanted to have a little date with you. We’ve been so busy lately and I’m annoyed that we haven’t been able to spend as much time together. I know what we’re doing is important, but I still want _some_ time with my hot boyfriend.” Lance’s tone became jokingly dramatic at the end.

Shiro squeezed his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. “I know, baby. I miss spending time with you too. I’m glad you brought me here.”

Lance beamed at him and let go of Shiro’s hand. He sat down on the sand and patted the ground next to him, signaling for Shiro to sit with him.

When Shiro was settled, Lance spoke again. “Isn’t this planet so beautiful? I noticed it when we first landed, but there was no time to appreciate it.”

Shiro actually didn’t really get a look at the planet until now. He was so focused on the diplomatic meeting and speaking with aliens at the party that he hadn’t gotten a look at where they were. But now that he was out here with Lance, he realized how incredibly beautiful it was. The water was calm and the sound of the small waves was soothing. The sand was smooth and many tiny glowing shells were scattered across the beach.

It was all truly incredible, but the most beautiful part of it all was the person sitting right next to him.

He smiled at that thought, thinking how Lance would probably tease him for the cheesiness forever if he were to say it out loud. “It really is amazing.” he said instead.

“Yeah… Now let’s get this bottle open. There’s no laws about underage drinking in space.”

After talking for a few hours, finishing the entire bottle of alcohol, and possibly making out for a while, the two headed back to the castle. They stumbled through the halls of the castle, giggling and whispering incoherent words.

When Lance laughed particularly loudly, Shiro shushed him. “You have to be quiet or you’ll wake someone up.”

“What’s going on here? Are you two _drunk_?”

Too late.

Shiro faced Lance and pouted. “I _told you_ to be quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	3. Day 3 - Friends/Family

After the war was over and the paladins could finally return back to Earth, they had to talk over some things with the government. The governments all over Earth came to an agreement that aliens could come to their planet and live with them, and that the paladins would be paid regularly for their help in their fight against the Galra (and the pay was  _ very good _ ). Allura and Coran were to be given nice living arrangements and pay as well for giving information about Altean technology and the healing pods, which were nothing short of a miracle to every human.

It took two weeks for them to settle on all of that and let the paladins leave to visit their families.

After that, it didn't take long for them to find out just how famous they really were. Whenever they were out in public, they were noticed almost instantly. How were reporters literally  _ everywhere _ ?

Despite all of the unwanted attention, Shiro was happy to be back on Earth. He really was, but it also felt so lonely being apart from the others. He had been living in the same big castle with the same six people for years, and it didn't feel right to be away from them.

Especially one particular person clad in blue armor.

Shiro missed Lance dearly. They texted and called regularly, but he hadn't seen the man’s face in over a month now. They planned for Shiro to go and visit Lance’s family in Cuba.

They had more than enough money now, thanks to the government, for him to visit there and for Lance to eventually meet Shiro’s family in Japan. And after being back on Earth for three months, Shiro finally bought a plane ticket for Cuba.

When he arrived, Lance was in the airport waiting for him. “Shiro!” he called out. Lance ran to him and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, kissing him deeply. “I missed you so much.”

Shiro smiled and cupped Lance’s cheek. “I missed you too, my little sharpshooter.”

When they reached Lance’s house, Shiro suddenly stopped walking when they were only ten feet away from the front door. “Lance… What if your family doesn't like me?”

Lance turned to face him and scoffed. “Shiro, what are you talking about? They'll love you! I  _ promise _ , you have nothing to worry about.”

Shiro shuffled his feet for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. “Alright, let’s go.”

They made their way to the door, Lance taking his hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. Then he opened the door and called out something in Spanish.

A man walked in from the kitchen, face lighting up when he saw them. “Shiro, this is my older brother Marco.” Lance explained.

“Huh. I thought you were lying when you said you were dating  _ the  _ Takashi Shirogane.”

“I was literally stuck in space with him for  _ years _ . I'm just as famous as he is now!”

“Yes, and  _ that's _ still unbelievable.”

A woman walked down the stairs then, about the same height as Lance. “Oh! This is Veronica, my older sister!”

All she did was stand there and glare at Shiro for a minute, deadly silent. She was  _ scary,  _ and he felt as if she was staring into his soul.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He held his hand out, but she just glanced at it, then brought her gaze up to his eyes.

“If you ever hurt him, you’re going to wish you were never born.”

Aside from Veronica, meeting Lance’s family wasn't as bad as Shiro thought it would be. Everyone was really nice to him and treated him like he was a part of the family. When he told Lance this, he responded with, “You pretty much  _ are  _ a part of the family now.” It didn't take long for Shiro to get used to talking with everyone there.

At the end of the day, Shiro shared Lance’s bed with him. Lance was laying on Shiro’s chest, face buried in the crook of his neck.

“Meeting your family went better than I thought it would.” he confessed.

“See, what did I tell you?” he mumbled tiredly.

Shiro grinned and rubbed his back. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Kashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	4. Day 4 - Youth/Old Age

Lance got really scared sometimes about what might happen to them when they’re fighting for the universe. He would sometimes tell Shiro how  _ afraid  _ he was of dying so young. Of dying before getting a chance to see his family again.

Shiro was always there to comfort him, just as Lance was always there for him.

This was one of those times.

There was a close call in battle that day. Too close.

Lance had a panic attack in their room earlier, and Shiro continued to hold him close even after it had passed. Shiro was still petting his hair and whispering sweet reassurances, just as he always did in times like these.

They had been in space for many years now, but the universe still wasn’t ready for them to retire from being paladins. There were many close calls during their time in space, but that didn’t make it any easier. It wasn’t uncommon for any of them to have breakdowns anymore.

“We’re going to get out of this war alive and you're going to be able to see your family again. I  _ promise. _ ” Shiro said.

Lance responded with a tired hum.

“And,” Shiro continued. “We’re going to grow old together. After all of this is over, we’ll live out the rest of our lives on Earth. We can get a dog and a cat, and they'll probably fight a lot but we’ll deal with it.”

Lance snorted. “That's so  _ cheesy,  _ Shiro. But it sounds like you've got it all figured out, huh?” The smile was evident in his voice.

The two of them had gotten engaged a few months back. They were together for a while, and both knew they wouldn’t be headed back to Earth anytime soon. So Shiro took it upon himself to find a beautiful pair of matching rings at a shop on a beautiful planet they rescued.

He kissed Lance’s hair. “ _ Yup _ .”

“ _Oh my god._ _Please_ don't do that.” he groaned into Shiro’s chest.

He laughed. “Sorry, sorry.” Ever since the mission at Beta Traz, everyone had taken every possible opportunity to tease Lance about his mistake with the warden’s pet yupper.

The room was filled with comfortable silence, and lance spoke again a few minutes later. “Do you really think we’re going to make it back to Earth?”

Shiro was quiet for a few moments before finally answering. “Yes. In one piece? Maybe not. But we  _ will  _ make it back eventually.”

Lance knew Shiro was talking about his arm. It was true, any one of them could get really hurt and lose a limb just as he had. It was a scary thought, but Lance knew he had to accept it. He knew it was a possibility, since it had already happened to Shiro, after all.

“Tell me more about what our lives will be like when we get back.”

Shiro hummed. “Well, I'll have to meet your family. Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Of course they will.” he replied instantly with confidence. “What about me? Do you think your parents will approve?”

“Approve of the most talented, beautiful sharpshooter ever?” he asked with a teasing smile.

Lance went red with embarrassment. “Shiro!”

“What? It's true.” He grinned wide. “Yes, of course they'll approve of you, sweetheart.”

Lance sighed and moved from laying on Shiro’s chest to sit next to him against the wall. He rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, who reached for Lance’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

“We’re going to be okay, Lance. We’re going to get married and live long enough to turn gray and wrinkly.” He said, jokingly.

“Hey, I won’t be getting wrinkly thanks to my  _ perfect _ skin regimen. But you, Shiro, are already past gray.” Lance reached over and ran a hand through Shiro’s white streak of hair. Over the years, he had grown all of his hair out long.

“Oh, shush, I can’t help it. Just as your skin routine can’t prevent wrinkles.”

“ _ Nothing  _ can beat my space face masks. I’m telling you, Shiro, I’ll be beautiful forever! It’s a curse that I must live with for the rest of my days.” Lance said dramatically.

“The rest of your gray, wrinkly days.”

Shiro looked over to see a very unamused Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	5. Day 5 - Warm/Cold

Honestly, Lance needed to stop getting into these kinds of situations or Shiro was going to have a heart attack.

The team was on a mission on a freezing planet to collect some magical crystals to help power the castle. Everything had gone as smoothly as possible, and Shiro felt relaxed when they were on their way back. He was just relieved that it went so well.

The fastest way back to their lions was to cross a frozen lake. Pidge had scanned it and said it seemed thick enough to cross without any issues. Even if they did fall through the ice, their suits would allow them to breathe and protect them from the cold temperature. This thought kept Shiro at ease.

He didn't blame her for what happened next, because how were any of them supposed to know there was a giant cold-blooded sea monster underneath? All he knew was that one moment they were all walking across the lake, crystals in hand. And the next, he heard a terrified scream from Lance.

He turned, glowing hand at the ready, but saw that Lance was gone. The ground he was walking on was now replaced by a giant hole.

Shiro rushed towards it, wasting no time diving into the freezing water. Once down there, he activated his suit’s flashlight and surveyed the area around him. Before he could process what was happening, a giant tentacle hit him in the chest. The force of the punch was so strong that he flung back ten feet before finally getting a look at the beast. It was huge, probably about the size of the green lion.

He finally spotted Lance then, floating mere feet away from the creature and seeming to be struggling to get back to the surface. That was strange, his suit should be protecting him from the water… Was he hurt?

“Shiro, what’s the plan?”

He hadn’t noticed the others were there with him until Hunk spoke up.

“I think Lance might be hurt.” He gestured over to where Lance was. “Just try to distract that thing while I get him back up to the surface.” They all made noises of affirmation, and Shiro took off towards his boyfriend.

The others did a good job of keeping its attention away from him, but he noticed something wrong as he got closer to Lance. That was when he noticed Lance’s suit was torn at the upper thigh, a bloody gash there, and some parts of his armor were cracked. That could only mean his oxygen supply wasn’t working.

Shiro worked quick to take him by the arm and pull him up to the air. When they got there, Lance pulled his helmet off and started to cough up water from his lungs. Shiro kneeled beside him and patted his back in support. When he was starting to breathe better, Shiro remembered that he needed to tell the team.

“Alright everyone, Lance is okay but he’s hurt. Let’s head back to the castle.”

Shiro stood up and held out a hand for Lance. He took the offered hand and pulled himself up. “I’m sorry for ruining the mission.”

Shiro frowned. “Lance, this wasn’t your fault. None of us saw it coming, it didn’t even show up on Pidge’s scan.” He reached over to cup Lance’s cheek. “It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.”

Lance smiled weakly. “Okay.”

Shiro was getting more worried by the second. Lance seemed exhausted and was shivering too violently for Shiro’s liking. On top of that, the excessive bleeding from his wound was a bad sign. “Come on, we need to get you to a pod.”

Once they team was back at the castle, Shiro and Hunk supported Lance from the hangar to the med bay, where Coran was waiting for them.

After a quick body scan, Coran decided that Lance was far too cold to go into a healing pod. They were already cold inside, so it would be too dangerous for him to go into one for the time being. He would have to dry off and warm up first, and heal the “old-fashioned way” until then.

Shiro and Coran stayed with Lance in the med bay while everyone else had gone off to get the crystals from the planet ready. Lance was curled up on a cot covered in multiple heavy blankets, drinking warm space tea.

Shiro was under the blankets with Lance, holding him tightly against him and rubbing his arm comfortingly. “You doing okay? Do you need anymore blankets or anything?”

“No, I'm good. I almost feel back to normal now. But my leg still really hurts.”

“I know, baby, you’ll be able to get in a pod soon.” He took the high-tech Altean thermometer, only requiring a swipe of the forehead. “Almost there.”

Lance hummed and leaned his head back against Shiro’s chest. “You’re really warm. I guess I could say you’re hot in more ways than one.” he said with a smirk.

“Oh my god.”

Coran walked over a few minutes later. “Alright, you two. Let’s check Lance’s temperature again.” He swiped the device over Lance’s forehead. “Looks like you're good to go! Come on, then.”

Shiro moved to get up from the cot and Lance whined at the movement. “Don't leave, my living heater.”

“Sorry, but it's time to get into a pod.”

They had already helped him into a cryo suit earlier, so all he had to do now was get in the pod. Lance walked over, with Shiro’s assistance, and leaned against the inside wall of the pod.

Shiro brushed some of the hair away from Lance’s eyes and pulled away just before the pod closed.

“I'll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	6. Day 6 - War/Peace

The paladins had been through a lot since the night they decided to climb into a giant blue lion. But they were finally back on Earth, able to live out the rest of their lives in peace. They had been back for a year now, still recovering from the trauma the war had caused them. Their lives would never be the same, but that wasn't exactly a _bad_ thing. After all, if they never snuck out that night at the Garrison, Lance probably would have never even _talked_ to Shiro. Never realize Shiro was more than his hero, more than the reason he applied for the Garrison in the first place. Lance had thought it would only ever be possible in his dreams. So he guesses it was a dream come true.

They were soulmates.

Lance never would have known if it weren't for the life-changing chain of events that lead them all to the Castle of Lions.

Shiro found out the night Lance was injured, when Sendak invaded the castle. If a person gets hurt, their soulmate feels the pain. This is what makes it so hard to find your soulmate, because the pain only lasts for a few minutes, and you don't get their scars. But when everyone reached where the bomb had gone off, when Shiro saw Lance so  _ motionless and in pain  _ on the ground, he knew it was him. That was why he wanted to be the one to carry Lance to the med bay. Shiro just couldn't leave him after finding out Lance his soulmate was.

When they were all around the table recalling the previous day’s events, Shiro was still deciding when a good time would be to tell Lance. But then Pidge had decided to confess her gender to the team, and Shiro thought it would be a good time for him to confess something as well.

Everyone had started to leave the room when Shiro stopped them. “Wait. I have something to say too.” Everyone stopped and turned to look at him then, and he let it out. They decided to get to know each other more at first, then had begun dating not long after that.

Battles seemed somehow worse after finding out they were soulmates, probably because sometimes they didn't know whether the pain they felt was their own or not.

Shiro once asked Lance what he had thought when the Galra held him captive for that first year in space. Lance said that he was terrified for his soulmate, that he wanted to help  _ so badly  _ but there was no way. But he also said that he was happier now since he knew Shiro was safe now, away from the torture.

After many years in space, they finally arrived on Earth and were married soon after.

The fighting was over, and all Shiro wanted was to live in peace with his soulmate. He was happy now, he knew Lance was too. Things happened, it’s the way the world was and it was inevitable, and he didn't know what would happen next.

But one thing was for certain. Whether in space or on Earth, during battles or after the war, their love for each other would never cease.

That was all either of them would ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	7. Day 7 - Trust/Love

The mission was quick, in and out. Shiro ordered for Lance and himself to go, mostly because he needed Lance’s sharpshooting skills and the red lion’s speed, but also because he just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. Okay, he was maybe just a  _ little _ desperate at this point. Can you really blame him? The only time they had to spend together lately was during team meetings or cuddling in bed at night.

The plan was for Shiro to gather information from the Galra base while Lance shot any sentries and stunned any soldiers. Shiro was really glad he brought Lance on the mission, or else it would have been boring. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the jokes Lance told about being “Shiro’s hero” every time he shot down a sentry.

Everything had gone perfectly fine until they were on their way back to the red lion.

A Galra soldier shot Lance’s leg right through the armor, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble. Shiro wasted no time in picking Lance up and throwing him over his shoulder, just as he had back when the castle was invaded. Shiro thought he heard Lance say something along the lines of “now you’re  _ my _ hero.”

Red didn’t waste a second in shutting her mouth and flying away once the two were inside. Shiro carried Lance in and set him down in the seat. He grabbed the first-aid kit from the back of the cockpit and returned to Lance, getting ready to care for his injury.

Before he could, though, Red took a serious hit from a small Galra ship following after them.

“Oh, come on! I thought we lost them!” Lance shouted in annoyance. He leaned forward and grabbed the controls, turning them around and shooting at the ship with the tail laser. After a few hits, the ship stopped attacking them and flew away.

“Looks like they couldn’t take anymore… Well, I guess you could say they were  _ tail _ gating me.”

Shiro groaned at the joke, trying and failing to hide his smile. “Alright, now we can get your leg-” Suddenly, all of Red’s lights went out.

Lance petted the controls. “Uh… Red? Beautiful? What’s going on?”

“Lance, we’re starting to get pulled into that planet’s atmosphere!”

He looked out the window and realized that, yes, they were about to be pulled into a planet’s atmosphere and it was  _ not  _ going to be pretty.

Shiro contacted Allura over the comms, but her response was that they couldn’t be there for another thirty dobashes. Shiro held on tight to the back of Lance’s chair as they were pulled closer, and Lance tried at the controls again but Red just  _ wasn’t responding _ . It was too late then, because they were completely pulled in and then they began to fall  _ hard _ to the planet’s surface.

Then, just before hitting the ground, Red woke up. She prevented them from crashing, descending to the ground gracefully. Shiro and Lance both let out a big sigh of relief.

“Red, you saved us! Are you okay, girl?”

The lights went off then.

“Looks like she was pretty hurt.” Shiro spoke up, setting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “We just have to wait until the others arrive. For now, let’s get your leg fixed up.”

Lance nodded, lifting his leg and resting it on top of the controls for Shiro to work on.

“Shiro… we could’ve  _ died  _ if she didn’t wake up at the last second.”

“We’re okay, Lance. We’re both here and we’re safe now.”

“But what if next time we’re not?”

Shiro looked up from working on Lance’s leg to meet his eyes. “Lance, do you trust me?”

“What? Shiro-”

“Do you trust me?” he asked again, voice more serious.

Lance didn't miss a beat. “ _ Of course  _ I do.”

“Then  _ please _ , Lance, trust me when I say that we are going to be okay. We  _ will _ get out of this war alive.”

Lance nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

Shiro smiled, then started wrapping with the bandage again. “You don’t seem like you’re in much pain.”

“It’s the adrenaline. I can already feel the pain starting, now that we’re safe.”

Shiro sent him an apologetic look. “The rest of the team will be here soon. Then we can get you into a pod.”

Lance smirked. “Maybe if we turned  _ tail  _ and ran out of there faster, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Shiro snorted. “And how long have you had  _ that joke  _ saved?”

Lance pouted and crossed his arms. “A few weeks…Hey,  _ you _ probably couldn’t come up with something like that on the spot. It’s impossible!”

Shiro pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’m just teasing. You know I love your jokes.”

Lance smiled. “Of course you do! They’re only  _ one _ of my many charms, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


	8. Day 8 - Free Day

Things were finally slowing down, and the team finally had more time to relax lately. More time to play games, take naps, plan dates for you and your boyfriend, etc.

Okay, so maybe Shiro was guilty of that last part.

He’d been planning it for months, in between missions and diplomatic meetings. He finally found the perfect place to take Lance out, and there was no better time to go through with his plan than now, while things were calm. He’d already gotten permission from Allura, and had informed the others. Shiro warned them to keep it a secret from Lance, or risk double their training for a week.

When it was time, Shiro approached Lance casually. He was alone on the training deck when Shiro found him, practicing his new bayard form. “End training sequence!” Lance called out when he noticed Shiro. He smiled widely and closed the distance between them. “What’s up?” Lance asked when he was a foot away from him.

“There’s a mission that requires just the two of us. You up for it?”

“Do you even have to ask? I’m up for  _ anything _ .”

Shiro stepped beside Lance and took hold of his hand. “Let’s go now, then. We’ll be taking an Altean pod.”

Lance cocked his head to the side. “Why not one of the lions?”

“Well… This isn’t really a ‘fighting’ kind of mission.”

When the two reached the planet, they landed on a strange alien beach. The sand was light pink and the water was turquoise, but it was still beautiful and Lance got a calm feeling from being there. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the clear air.

Lance turned and saw that, in his hands, Shiro was carrying an Altean box with glowing blue designs.

“What’s in there? What  _ is  _ this mission, exactly?”

“Come here.” Shiro placed the box on the sand and sat next to it, facing the ocean. He looked to Lance and patted the ground next to him, signaling for him to sit. Shiro opened the box, revealing an assortment of foods.

Lance looked at the content of the box before meeting Shiro’s gaze. “Shiro… What’s all this?”

“A date. It’s about time we’ve had one, don’t you think?” It was true that they hadn’t actually gone on a single date since starting their relationship. There was simply no time until now.

Lance gasped. “Shiro, you big romantic!” he exclaimed before leaning in to give Shiro a kiss on the cheek. “But I thought you said this was a mission.”

“A mission for my boyfriend’s happiness.”

Lance snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

Shiro hummed. “You love it.”

“I do. This is all so sweet. Thank you, Shiro.”

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “There’s  _ more _ ?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t go all out on our first date?”

“You would still be the best boyfriend ever.” Lance grinned. “So, what’s this ‘best part’ you have yet to show me?”

Shiro turned his head away from Lance and faced the ocean. “It’s right there.”

Lance followed Shiro’s gaze and his eyes met with a magical sunset over the horizon, a mixture of pink, orange, and red.

It reminded him of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Shance Fluff Week stuff [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shancefluffweek)!


End file.
